Interrupted
by Lil Leif
Summary: Interrupted... again...
1. Chapter 1

Interrupted

MPOV

I turned on the computer. It took a few moments but then I was able to log in and go onto the Internet. I went onto Youtube. I wanted to check out a few songs that Mark had suggested. The first one on the list: Ooh Ooh Baby by Britney Spears. I typed it in the search box and waited for the webpage to load up. When it finally did I clicked on the first one. There was this cool sounding beat at the beginning and then the opening verse:

The way you smile, the way you taste  
You know I have an appetite for sexy things  
All you do is look at me, it's a disgrace  
What's running through my mind is you,  
Up in my face  
yeah, yeah

Mm sounded like me and Ash. I was liking this song already. Usually I didn't listen to songs like this but this one actually sounded pretty good. All of a sudden arms encircled me.

Touch me and i come alive  
I can feel you on my lips  
I can feel you deep inside

I felt myself blush when Britney sang that. I quickly tried to change the song. I didn't think about what I typed until I listened to the song. Oh crap.

So Im just sitting in this rehab class  
trying to get myself unhooked on ass  
so then my teacher asked me a question  
like Ludacris are you over there sexting

ha ha OMG LOL KIT Smiley faces X and Os LMFAO  
my girl went through my cell phone  
my girl went through my cell phone  
my girl went through my cell phone  
my girl went through my cell phone  
i said my girl went through my cell phone

I looked at the title. Sexting by Ludacris. I quickly changed it to my favorite song. Breakeven by The Script. You know when I thought about it this song kinda portrayed Ash's and mine's relationship. I heard Ash laugh. "What?" I asked him. "I didn't know you liked Ludacris and Britney Spears…" he said. "Whatever." I said. I got up from the chair and sat on the edge of the bed, pouting.

APOV

I looked at her. Her lower lip was sticking out slightly. I went over to her and kissed her. She didn't respond so I started sucking on her bottom lip. She moaned a little. She put her arms around me and ran her hands through my hair. I pushed her down on the bed. I put one of my knees on either side of her. Her curly hair was spread out above her like a fan and her blue eyes shone with an inner fire.

I leaned down and just barely brushed my lips against hesr. She tried to grab me and pull me down to her but I decided to tease her a bit. I grabbed her hands and put them above her head. I leaned down again and gently nibbled her earlobe. She moaned again. The sound turned me on. I moved down to her neck. My tongue flicked out and licked her jugular. She strained against me. I moved back to her ear. I whispered in it. "Do you really want me to let you go?" I asked her. I felt her shudder. But I heard her say yes. I released her hands. She flipped us over so that now she was straddling my waist. She leaned down. It was her turn. She traced my lips with her tongue. She was just barely touching them. I moaned. She then kissed me. I opened my mouth under hers and she opened hers automatically. I gently slid my tongue into her mouth.

MPOV

I suddenly had an idea. Maybe I should tease him a bit. I suddenly pulled away (even though I didn't want to). I checked my wrist for a watch that wasn't there and got off of Ash's waist "Sorry Ash gotta go. Important meeting. We can finish this later though." I got to the door and was just about to open it when Ash caught up with me. I knew he wouldn't let me go. He spun me around and pushed me against the door. He was so close against me. He kissed me. Suddenly he pulled away. He looked at me with such tenderness with such _love _that it took my breath away. Then he kissed me. It reminded me of when he'd first kissed me. Like he was afraid he'd break me. I let my fingers braid into his air. I wrapped my legs around his waist and used the door as leverage to hold myself. Ash's hands were running down my sides. He finally stopped and just cupped my butt in his hands and pretty much just held me. My hands however were going down his back. They seemed to have a mind of their own though because they went under his shirt and around to the front. My hands started to go up and down his chest. Over his washboard abs around his obliques up to his neck and back down again. I didn't realize we were at the bed again until he fell on it. On a slightlty skanky impulse I took one of his hands off my butt and put it on my breast.

He squeezed it gently. I moaned and deepened the kiss even more. His hand slowly went down my stomach and under my shirt then he went back to my breast again. Only this time there was only a thin lacy bra between his hand and my breast. His thumb rubbed against the top curve of my breast. I moaned again. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door.

APOV

I growled when I heard the knock on the door. I hadn't meant to it had just come out. "What?" I barked. I still had my hand up Mary-Lynette's shirt. I was still rubbing her breast with my thumb. Her eyes were closed and I could hear her shallow breathing. "Jeez what's your problem?" said Mark opening the door and walking in. I froze. Oh shit this wasn't going to end well. Mark froze. I saw a dozen emotions flash over his face before he settled on one. Anger. "Get off of my sister. Now." He said. I didn't move. From his position in the doorway he couldn't see that my hand was up Mare's shirt. She was sitting up now blushing like mad. "Go away." I told Mark. He glared at me then he said to his sister "Fine just use protection or whatever." He then strode out of the room and slammed the door. Mare's face was beet read. I took my hand out from under her shirt and stroked her face. She leaned into my hand then she got up from the bed. "I'm hungry. You wanna go catch a bite to eat?" she asked me. I stared into her blue eyes. "Sure." I said. I wouldn't forget this moment and I would make sure that she didn't either. I would definitely make sure to get back to the position that we'd been in… with maybe a little less clothes…. I shook my head and joined her to go out to eat.


	2. Reviewers

This is just a reply to some of your reviews. I don't think I'll do a sequel I really only intended it to be a one-shot. The reason I wrote this is because I was reading through fanfictions and I just could not find one good make out scene! I know, crazy right?

Anyway here are some replies to the reviews:

**James' Lily Flower:**

Now that I read it over again (it has been months since I've written it) I realize just how far they actually went. And yeah it was fast paced but I'm sure the pervert in all of us enjoyed it. I hope it was as fun for you to read as it was for me to write.

**:**

I love how you used oh-la-la! I feel so flattered! I'm glad you enjoyed it that much. But like I said earlier it was only a one-shot.

**24:**

Again with the sequel thing! Do you guys really want ANOTHER make-out scene? He first one took a lot out of me because (if you ever repeat I will cheerfully beat you to death) I've never actually made out before. So I kinda had to go all on my imagination. And yes, I AM that dirty-minded.

**Kinanbon x3:**

Jeez Mark! You're ruining the whole one-shot!

**Whit3 ros3 bud:**

I'll rate it "M" if that's what floats your boat.

**:**

Wow I hope you didn't get caught! That would be a VERY awkward situation; trying to explain why you were that to your teacher or something. And I'm very flattered that you called me a "God Writer". Wow. And he (technically) wrote the Bible, pretty much the best-selling book of all time. Lol jk. I know what you mean ;)

**Chrisie101:**

Lol yes I hope after all my plotting there would be some detail in there.

**x-blackmeadow-x:**

Ibelieve I have already replied to your… lovely review. ;)

Well sadly you guys were the only ones that reviewed :(. Oh well. Better luck next time eh?

-Morgead'sGirl


End file.
